It Doesn't Matter
by VioTanequil
Summary: He doesn’t think very highly of his fellow captains, because they’re still too conservative, too afraid, too slow, too judgmental despite having bankai. But it doesn’t matter, cos they're all on the same side. Rated T for Language.


He doesn't think very highly of his fellow captains. Not at all. Perhaps it is because they are all so different. Perhaps it is because what they want is all so different. Perhaps it is because they cannot understand each other. But whatever the case, Zaraki Kenpachi thinks that the whole Gotei 13 is made up of fucked up retards.

He thinks they're retarded. Fucking retarded. They don't know what the hell they're doing half the time, and the other half the time they're just guessing. Captains of the Gotei 13, the 13 Protection Squads. What crap. If it were the 13 Paperwork Squads, then hell yeah. But Protection? Naw…

Half the retards can't fight to protect nuts. Alright. Maybe he's a little narrow-minded in only examining the three traitors who left, but sheesh.

Tousen. The blind moral justice spewing fucker.

Ichimaru. The ever-smiling creepy retard.

And Aizen. The guy who used to be so damned dorky with the stupid glasses, always so damned nice to every-fucking-body, but who now has some ridiculously stupid view of I-wanna-take-over-the-world-and-if-you're-not-gonna-be-on-my-side-then-screw-you.

What the hell. Even Yachiru outgrew that take-over-the-world phase years ago.

He can't quite understand how the retards became captains in the first place. Granted, it's fucking easy to become a captain since all he had to do was waltz in, no need for an appointment even, a short fight not even worth mentioning, and then tada. Captain of the Eleventh Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

But apparently they didn't pick that way, as obvious from Tousen's disdain and whatever shit when they had been fighting. So that means that somehow, through some other way, this captain-appointing system is not fucking working.

As can be seen by the fact that of the remaining captains, one's old enough to be his grandfather, one's just grouchy all the damn time, one's got the weird smile all the fucking time, one's got a stick shoved up his ass, one's a big furry thing, one's a womanizer who chases after his own lieutenant, one's a kid young enough to be playing with Yachiru in the sandpit, one's so weird he's no longer an ordinary soul, god knows what kind of stuff the idiot's done to himself, and the last one, well, the last one is sick. Like real sick. Think blood all over the damn place.

But whatever. He supposes that not everybody is like him, that not everybody sees the same damn things in life. Sure, he knows that half of them think fighting is barbaric and shit, but hey, ever since the three most retarded of the lot left, and he likes to think that they are the three most retarded since well, the ruling-the-world shit is completely and utterly unrealistic, there have been some changes.

Subtle changes. He's not a subtle person, hell no, but at least he notices stuff.

Like the way he notices that Soi Fong is making her troops train harder, pushing herself to the limit.

Like the way he notices that that droopy Lieutenant guy, that Izuru is getting the Third Division together, holding tryouts for seated positions, encouraging them to work, not for the rat-faced bastard, but to beat that bastard.

Like the way he notices that the Fourth Squad is starting to train in fighting again. (At least now he can prove to Yachiru that the Fourth Squad isn't made of non-shinigami cos she can see their damn zanpakutos now.)

Like the way he notices that Fifth Squad's Third and Fourth seats, the ones who had not been that close to damned Aizen are rallying the Division, working up their pride again.

Like the way he notices that stick-up-his-ass is being slightly nicer to his subordinates and that sister of his. He knows that Sixth Division is training harder than ever, cos Abarai keeps coming to try and drag Ikkaku and Yumi out to drink.

Like the way he notices that Komamura is starting to look for practice sessions, for sparring sessions, starting to want to fight.

Like the way he notices that Kyouraku isn't drinking nearly as much, and that the entire of Eighth Division now wakes up before sunrise to be pushed into drills by their Lieutenant. (Kido isn't nearly as pathetic as it used to be, but he's never going to admit that to anyone.)

Like the way he notices that Hisagi leads his men in drills everyday, no longer being content with ordering them to do the drills.

Like the way he notices that Hitsugaya trains everyday, looks for him every other day, and spars with his lieutenant every week.

Like the way he notices that his own Division members are working harder, fighting less, but sparring more, and learning from that. (Yumichika, for one, is no longer as absorbed in his own beauty. From what he can gather, or at least what the brat says, he's trying to get bankai.)

Like the way he notices that the freaky asshole over in Twelfth is not nearly so twisted anymore, his inventions being less fucking disturbing and more destructive.

Like the way he notices that Thirteenth Division is finally getting back up on its own two feet, starting to fight properly instead of leaning on their damn captain who needs someone to lean on cos he coughs nearly all the damn time.

And it's kind of nice to see the changes. Cos he knows that this means that they're finally fitting the fucking bill. Protection Squads, eh? They're going to start doing their jobs. Maybe it's the prospect of war that's changing them, but they are all changing. This war, whatever it is that the old man calls it, it sure as hell is gonna be fun.

He's the one who hasn't changed, really, because he sees no point in it. Why change? Sure, he wants to get stronger, but the only way to do that is to get his damned shikai and bankai. But since his sword ain't fucking listening to him or responding, there's nothing much he can do. Except perhaps ask one of the others, or maybe Ikkaku to explain. (Ikkaku thinks he can hide it, but hell, Zaraki ain't stupid. He might not be able to sense reiatsu, but he's not stupid. Or fucking deaf.)

Maybe he'll put some effort into this, maybe he'll work harder, because it feels so fucking horrible to be snubbed by those I-think-I'm-so-much-better-than-you-which-is-why-my-base-is-now-in-the-fucking-sky traitors. He's going to make sure he gets better. Make sure he gets so much better that the next time that Tousen asshole sees, no, meets him (cos the fucker can't see), he won't have time to snub him. The fucker's going down. That's if he isn't already dead from Komamura, the Seventh Division captain quite determined to knock (in Tenken's case, smash) some sense in the blind fucker.

And he might just let him do that. After all, from what he's heard, these new Arrancars, the Espada (really, what a stupid name), are seemingly on par with captain-level shinigami. Maybe there'll be fun to be had. But captain-level… He snorts at that. There is no captain-level. How can there be? Each of the captains are different. Old man burns, Soi Fong stings, Ichimaru used to stab, Retsu, he has no idea, Aizen, the fucker created images and used sissy kido, Kuchiki uses that flowery bankai and his cowardly shunpo… They are all different, all at different levels. You can't compare them. They can't be compared.

And he still doesn't think very highly of his fellow captains, because they're still too conservative, too afraid, too slow, too judgmental despite the fact that they have their bankai and he doesn't. And they weren't really good in the beginning even with their bankai. They still aren't really good now. But it doesn't really matter, because they're all stuck on the same damn side, and hell, he's going to do his job and support the load of them, fight by their side, and die if he loses. They aren't really good, but they're trying. And that's what counts.

So, he really doesn't think highly of them, but it doesn't matter. It really doesn't matter.


End file.
